High OEE (overall equipment efficiency) needs to focus on measurement time and also probing setup time as well. Operation of a prober apparatus for testing semiconductor products such as wafers or dice is often delayed due to time-consuming ramp up procedures. For instance, when a different product is to be tested, certain test insertions and settings of the apparatus have to be changed. In other instances, worn-out tools have to be replaced or other maintenance is necessary. Upon completion of such activities, the prober apparatus will be restarted or set up for the new requirements. Especially when testing procedures are to be performed at very high or low temperatures, acclimatization of the prober apparatus, i.e., adaptation of the apparatus in terms of developing steady state thermal strains of its components due only to the radiation of the hot or cold device under test, requires a considerable amount of time (up to five hours) during which productive testing cannot take place. Productive testing of semiconductor products under predefined temperature conditions requires thermal equilibrium of the testing environment.